Character List for UFS
Greetings, my name is EnderDragon, here to make things a little easier. I want to put this list together because many new players always ask what characters are in the game. I hope that players, new and old will be able to come to this list, find their favorite character on it, and (eventually) go the the linked article and build a deck, or at least get a good idea. 'Darkstalkers' * Anakaris - 2 version * B.B. Hood - 2 version * Bishamon - 4 versions * Demitri - 2 versions * Donovan - 2 versions * Felicia - 3 versions * Hsien-Ko - 2 version * Huitzil - 2 version * J. Talbain - 3 versions * Jedah - 2 version * Lilith - 2 version * Lord Raptor - 2 version * Morrigan - 3 versions * Pyron - 2 version * Q-Bee - 2 version * Rikuo - 2 version * Sasquatch - 2 version * Victor - 3 versions Street Fighter * Adon - 4 versions. * Akuma - 6 versions. * Alex - 4 versions. * Balrog - 5 versions. * Blanka - 4 versions. * Cammy - 8 versions. * Charlie - 4 versions. * Chun-Li - 9 versions. * Cody - 4 versions. * Dan - 2 versions. * Dee Jay - 3 versions. * Dhalsim - 6 versions, one Banned. * Dudley - 3 versions. * E. Honda - 4 versions. * Elena - 2 versions. * Fei Long - 4 versions. * Geki - 1 version. * Gen - 2 versions. * Gill - 2 versions. * Guile - 7 versions. * Guy - 2 versions. * Hugo - 3 versions, one Banned * Ibuki - 4 versions. * Juli - 2 version. * Juni - 2 version. * Karin - 2 version. * Ken - 5 versions. * M. Bison - 5 versions. * Necro - 1 version. * R. Mika - 3 versions. * Rose - 4 versions. * Ryu - 7 versions. * Sagat - 4 versions. * Sakura - 4 versions. * T. Hawk - 4 versions. * Twelve - 3 versions. * Vega - 4 versions. * Yang - 2 version. * Yun - 2 version. * Zangief - 5 versions. Soul Calibur * Abyss - 3 versions. * Amy - 1 version. * Algol - 1 version. * Arthur - 1 version. * Astaroth - 6 versions. * Cassandra - 6 versions, one Banned. * Cervantes - 7 versions. * Charlotte - 2 versions. * Chester - 1 version. * Demuth - 1 version. * Greed - 1 version. * Hilde - 1 version. * Ivy - 7 versions. * Kilik - 3 versions. * Lizardman - 3 versions. * Maxi - 3 versions. * Miser - 1 version. * Mitsurugi - 5 versions. * Nightmare - 4 versions. * Raphael - 3 versions. * Revenant - 1 version. * Rock - 3 versions. * Seong Mi-Na - 2 versions. * Setsuka - 3 versions. * Siegfried - 3 versions. * Sophitia - 3 versions. * Strife - 1 version. * Taki - 5 versions. * Talim - 3 versions. * Tira - 4 versions. * Voldo - 5 versions. * Xianghua - 3 versions. * Yoshimitsu - 3 versions. * Yun-Seong - 3 version. * Zasalamel - 3 versions, one Banned. Samurai Showdown V * Basara - 2 versions. * Charlotte - 2 versions. * Gaira - 3 versions. * Galford - 3 versions. * Genjuro - 2 versions. * Hanzo - 3 versions. * Haohmaru - 3 versions. * Jubei - 2 versions. * Kazuki - 2 versions. * Kyoshiro - 1 version. * Mina - 1 version. * Nakoruru - 2 versions. * Sankuro - 1 version. * Sogetsu - 1 version. * Tam Tam - 1 version. * Ukyo - 3 versions. * Yoshitora - 2 versions. * Yumeji - 1 version. King of Fighters 2006 * Alba - 3 versions. * Athena - 2 versions. * B. Jenet - 2 version. * Billy - 3 versions. * Chae - 1 version. * Duke - 1 version. * Fio - 1 version. * Iori - 3 versions. * Jivatma - 1 version. * K' - 2 versions. * Kim - 1 version. * Kula - 1 version. * Kyo - 4 versions. * Leona - 2 versions. * Lien - 3 versions. * Lilly Kane - 1 version. * Luise - 2 version. * Mai - 7 versions. * Maxima - 1 version. * Mignon - 1 version. * Mr. Karate - 1 version. * Nagase - 2 versions. * Nightmare Geese - 2 versions. * Ninon - 2 versions. * Ralf - 1 version. * Rock Howard - 2 versions. * Seth - 1 version. * Soiree - 1 version. * Terry - 4 versions. * Yuri - 1 version. ShadoWar *Astrid - 2 version. *Lu Chen - 2 versions. *Ragnar - 1 version. *Rashotep - 2 versions. *Temujin - 2 versions. *Yi Shan - 2 versions. *Zhao Daiyu - 2 versions. *Zi Mei - 2 versions. *kyoufu - 1 version. *Padma - 1 version. *White Crane - 1 version. *Marius Gaius - 1 version. Other Licenses * Gabe - Penny Arcade * Tycho - Penny Arcade * The Universal Fighter * Nicholas the Saint * Matt Kohls - 2006 World Champion * Wess "Flawless" Victory - 2006 US National Champion * Andrew Olexa - 2007 World Champion * King Games - 2007 World Team Champions (Team Nice Head) * James Hata - 2007 US National Champion * Fantasy Shop, Comics and Games - 2007 US National Team Champions (Team Venture) * Jacky Tang - 2007 Canadian National Champion * Scott Mence - 2007 UK National Champion Category:UFS Characters